The Reign of Terror: Hughes is Champion!
by JustAWWEFanFromCRHS
Summary: The Highly-Anticipated Sequel to The Journey of Hughes. Hughes loses the Undisputed WWE Heavyweight Championship, Bullet Club exiles Hughes from the Stable and therefore Hughes decides to form Team Hughes, a collection of the greatest WWE Superstars of all-time, past and present. How does Bullet Club fare? Wait and find out! Part 3 will be up later today!


Disclaimer: This is the Sequel to The Journey of Hughes, after Hughes beat Jinder Mahal via interference by Bullet Club Members Doc Gallows, AJ Styles and Karl "Machine Gun" Anderson.

Hughes had just defended the Undisputed WWE Heavyweight Championship against Jinder Mahal in a Loser must Leave RAW match. And Hughes walked out to the ring amidst a sea of boos. The WWE Universe hated the living heck out of Hughes, and they hated it when he succeeded at the expense of someone they liked. The person who Hughes beat to add legitimacy to his reign was Sami Zayn. Sami Zayn, who had Kevin Owens in his corner, had won a Scramble Match to earn the Number One Contender's Opportunity against Hughes. But, it was the numbers game of Bullet Club that cost Sami Zayn any real opportunity of becoming Undisputed WWE Heavyweight Champion. "Hughes hits the Decimator! Hughes hits the Decimator on Zayn, in spite of Interference from Kevin Owens. Hughes gets the cover on Zayn! One...Two...Three!" As the bell sounds, Hughes celebrates yet another successful Title Defense. But, as Hughes celebrates, a former rival returns to exact revenge. "Oh my...That's Samoa Joe!" The Samoan Submission Machine is back with a vengeance. As Hughes stands behind the UnderBoss of Bullet Club, Bad Luck Fale, Joe easily shoves Bad Luck Fale by and tackles Hughes down and immediately locks in the Coquina Clutch. As Hughes began to grasp for breath, Joe slowly releases the hold but once Joe realized what Hughes, what Hughes would try to do, he immediately applied even more pressure to the hold, making Hughes' face look like a victim of strangulation. But, as multiple referees and superstars broke up Joe and Hughes, Joe let Hughes go, and the normal skin pigmentation returned to Hughes' face. Of course, Hughes realized, meant that Joe was coming for Hughes, Bullet Club and perhaps Hughes' Undisputed WWE Heavyweight Championship. But, as long as Hughes had protection via Bullet Club, Joe could still be a somewhat less of a threat to the Reign of Hughes.

The following week on RAW, Hughes had an opportunity against a former NXT Champion, "The Demon King" Finn Balor.

After a back and forth contest, Hughes won cleanly with the Decimator V2. (Just a spear.) After the match, Hughes shook Balor's hand in respect, turning face. After the handshake, Hughes was surprisingly attacked by The Bullet Club. This was to get Bullet Club out of WWE and back to NJPW, where they were so popular. But, as usual with released Talent, There was a match, and this was no ordinary match. It was a 7-on-7 Traditional Survivor Series Match. Team Hughes consisted of: AJ Styles, Karl Anderson, Luke Gallows, Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens, Cactus Jack and Hughes. Bullet Club consisted of: Marty Scurll, Kenny Omega, Matt and Nick Jackson, Cody Rhodes, Bad Luck Fale and "Hangman" Adam Page. On the SmackDown before Survivor Series, a second stipulation was added. If Bullet Club should lose, they will be immediately fired and all singles and tag championships will be given to Team Hughes, if Team Hughes wins.

Chapter 2: Bullet Club vs Team Hughes: Traditional Survivor Series Match.

As the bell sounds, all 14 men stare eye to eye. "This is gonna be a true slobberknocker!" Jim Ross said, as Hughes and Cody start the match off. Hughes immediately went on the offensive, hitting some Lucha-Libre DDTs and a Suicide Dive into the barricade. As Hughes tags in Cactus Jack, he got a huge pop, because of where they were on that night: The Famed 2300 Arena. As Cactus Jack and Cody slug it out, a mysterious figure storms the ring. As a move similar to the Rock Bottom is hit, the hooded figure removes his hood…. "Oh my…" JR says, in absolute shock. It was former WWE Stand-out, Stu Bennett, aka "Bad News" Barrett.

Barrett's dragging Hughes over Cody. "Rhodes is eliminated! We're gonna have a NEW ROH World Champion!" ROH Commentator Steve Corino screamed. As the match wore on, Barrett stood in for an injured Zayn who was taken out by a steel chair to the throat. Barrett would be the benefactor in the exile of Bullet Club, doing something he couldn't do when he was In Nexus, win a Big match.

"Your winners, and New ROH World Tag Team, ROH World, IWGP United States, IWGP Heavyweight Tag Team and Ring of Honor World 6-Man Tag Team Champions, Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens (New ROH Tag Champs), Hughes (New ROH World Champion), Barrett and Cactus Jack (New IWGP Tag Champs) and The Club (AJ Styles, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson( (New ROH World 6-Man Tag Team Champions!) As Team Hughes celebrates ridding WWE of the Faction that he helped bring into WWE, His Story-line Brother AJ Styles offered Hughes a handshake. Hughes kicked it away and hugged the man instead.

(Part 3 will be What's Next for Hughes?)


End file.
